staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 czerwca 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Śmierć ucznia" (5): "Dziewczyna" - serial obycz. prod. niemieckiej 11.00 "Jerzego Sroki opowieści z Podhala" - film dok. 11.30 Dalecy a bliscy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.00 "Nasz wiek" (7) - serial dok. prod. francusko-angielskiej 14.00 Teatr telewizji: Bolesław Prus "Telepatrzydło pana Prusa" (3) 15.00 Współczesna proza polska - Krzysztof Bielecki 15.30 Kompozytor i jego miasto: Wagner - Bayreuth - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków oraz- film z serii "Oddział Dziecięcy" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Niania" (5) - serial prod. włoskiej 18.20 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.35 My i świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio sport - eliminacje MŚ w piłce nożnej: Holandia - Norwegia 22.05 Nasze polskie... 22.30 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: T. Love 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.10 Gorąca linia 23.20 Noc z Blondynką: "Zygfryd" - dramat prod. polskiej z 1986 roku 1.15 "Białe tango" (3) - serial TP 2.15 To lubię - jazz 3.00 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku- film dok. prod. francuskiej 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Przygody Hucka Finna" serial anim. prod. jap. 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet 10.05 Język niemiecki (30) 10.35 Przboje Dwójki 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Studio sport - 3 kwadranse ze sportem 12.00 Studio Dwójki 12.10 Róbta co chceta 12.30 Auto 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Wielkie nadzieje" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej z 1989 roku 14.00 Studio otwarte 15.00 Z ziemi polskiej: "Od Adelajdy do Królewskiego Kanionu" - film dok. 15.40 "Miejsce" - film dok. 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Artysta i jego świat: "Marc Chagall" (2) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 16.30 Panorama 16.35 Sport: Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 16.45 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.50 "Przygody Hucka Finna" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.15 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.35 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 "Moda: Magazyn Paryski nr 1" pokazy kolekcji słynnych paryskich kreatorów mody 20.00 "Wielkie nadzieje" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej z 1989 roku 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio teatralne Dwójki: Tankred Dorst - "Mamut" 23.30 Film dokumentalny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na czwartek TV 3 Lublin 14.00 Retransmisja programu TV Polonia 17.00 Partyzone - MTV 1 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA i W zaułkach niegdysiejszego czasu 18.30 Phill Morria Collection: Malarstwo Południa - film dokumentalny 19.00 Party - zone - MTV 20.00 - 03.00 Retransmisja programu TV Polonia TV Niezależna Lublin 11.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial prod. braz. 12.30 Zakazana miłość - serial prod. wł. 13.00 Dziennik TNL 13.15 Informator handlowy 13.30 Spotkania literackie (powt.) 14.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia 14.30 Na zdrowie (powt.) 15.15 TNL - text 15.45 Informator handlowy 16.00 Dziennik TNL 16.15 Gigi - bajka 16.35 Królestwo kalendarza - bajka 17.05 Lucy May - bajka 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Hill Street Blues - serial prod. USA 19.00 Zakazana miłość - serial prod. wł. 19.30 Jolanda - serial prod. braz. 22,45 Dziennik TNL 23.15 TNL - text 23.50 Puchar Świata w kajakarstwie (cz. II) 00.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial prod. braz. 01.30 Podwójne lustro - film fab. prod. USA PolSat 16.35 Wilk stepowy - film USA 1974 - powt. 18.20 Serial anim. dla dzieci 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 Autostopowicz (18) - serial amer.-fr.-kanad., w rolach głównych Page i Louise Fletcher 23.45 Cztery dwójki - film USA 1975 - powt. TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie, program dnia 8.15 Ile jest życia (10) - serial TP (powt.) 9.15 Tik-Tak 10.10 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum (powt.) 10.25 Zwyczaje i obrzędy 10.40 Stare, nowe i najnowsze: Jutro będzie futro (powt.) 11.10 Historia - Współczesność 11.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program na popołudnie 12.15 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial TP 13.50 Magazyn przechodnia 14.00 Polska dzisiaj - Reporter 14.40 Notatnik prowincjonalny 15.00 Na estradzie... - koncert zespołu Raz, dwa, trzy 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Domowe przedszkole 16.35 Sześć milionów sekund - serial TP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Artyści - galeria: Wejście w obraz P. Kmiecia 17.45 Wielcy znani i nieznani: Stefan Bryła 18.15 Polski rock: Jan BO, cz. 2 18.45 Reporterzy przedstawiają: Ekspres reporterów 19.15 Wieczorynka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Program na wieczór 20.00 Kasztelanka - film fab. TP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Dom (6) - serial TP 23.15 Polacy - G. Herling-Grudziński 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na czwartek 0.15 Powrót bardów: Cz. Niemen 2 1.00 Gawędy muzyczne z Wrocławia 2.00 Kasztelanka - film fab. (powt.) 3.00 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 Sesamstraat 18.33 Jeugdjournaal 18.44 Het Klokhuis 18.58 IKON: P.S. de ruimte 19.31 NCRV: Gezicht van Nederland 19.55 PP: Uitzending t.b.v. de RPF 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.27 AVRO: Women and man 21.51 Je zaak of je keven 22.46 Dertigers 23.38 NOS: Journaal 23.43 Zendersluiting TV2 10.00 EO: Vrouv-zijn 10.50 Nederland zingt 11.20 Zendersluiting 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.07 Zendersluiting 16.00 Journaal 16.07 De famillie Robinson 16.33 Job en z'n pa 16.43 Kinderkrant-verleden 17.05 Skippy 17.28 Weekendweerbericht 17.30 Tijdsein 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 EO: Ik weet het beter 18.45 Diergedrag 19.13 Muziek EO-Jongerendag 19.40 De sterling 20.18 Peter 20.24 Miami wild 21.10 Nambikkai - De wereld van stilte 21.59 Tijdsein 22.30 SOCUTERA: Socutera 22.35 EO: Wings over the world 23.25 Studio sport 00.00 Journaal 00.05 Zendersluiting Nederland 3 08.53 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 09.00 NOT: Schrijvers over vrouwen 10.55 Zendersluiting 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.17 VARA: Terug naar de natuur 18.50 NOS: Studio sport 19.23 VARA: Lingo 19.50 Zeg 'ns AAA 20.18 Twee voor twaalf 21.00 RVU: Het familiebedrijf 21.25 Oost-Europa 21.50 Now 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.15 Sportjournaal 22.30 Nova 23.00 Den Haag vandaag 23.15 Trekking dagelijkse lotto 23.21 VARA: Law and order 00.07 Museumschatten 00.16 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 00.21 Zendersluiting BRT TV1 17.30 Boes 17.52 Samsonclips 17.55 Tik tak 18.00 Journaal 18.10 Mooi en meedogenlooos 18.35 Skippy 19.03 Buren 19.25 Mededelingen en programma-overzicht 19.30 Journaal en sport 20.00 Secrets 20.25 Derrick 21.25 'Allo 'allo 21.55 Op de koop toe 22.25 Tips voor trips 22.30 Vandaag en sport 22.55 De nieuwsjongens 23.20 Coda 23.25 Zendersluiting TVTWEE 20.00 Sportavond 21.30 Tips voor trips 21.35 Journaal en sport 22.05 (ZW) Darling 00.05 Zendersluiting